The proposed bibliography represents an attempt to provide a comprehensive bibliography on alcohol use and abuse among Native Americans. Alcohol use and abuse is widespread among this population; federal, state, and private agencies, as well as Native Americans themselves are cognizant of this phenomena. As a result a great deal of research has focused on this topic. Such research has taken many forms including: (1) the identification of Native American drinking patterns, (2) sociocultural predisposition to alcohol abuse, (3) the impact of sociocultural stresses on Native American alcohol use, and (4) the development of treatment/therapy programs aimed at Native American alcoholics. To date, however, no comprehensive compilation of the $ literature exists. Such a situation handicaps researchers in the field and cripples individuals attempting to make applied use of previous research. The proposed bibliography is an attempt to rectify this situation. Examination of traditional bibliographic tools, computer literature searches, as well as extensive communication with researchers in the field have resulted in the identification of about 850 citations to published and unpublished material. Annotations for the majority of the material will be provided. Particularly useful is the fact that copies of most of the annotated material will be maintained and made available for nominal duplication costs. Such a bibliography should prove useful to researchers in the field as well as to individuals administering or planning programs which attempt to make applied use of research findings.